Feats
Halfling Financial Awareness Prerequisite: Halfing '' Being raised around a very wealth and financial orientated society, you are aware of the markets of items and are able to accurately determine the real worth of items and gain the upper hand in negotiations. * Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * You know the worth of many items such as magical items, precious gems, paintings etc. * You gain advantage on Charisma checks when haggling and negotiating in deals. Warlord's Blood Rage ''Prerequisite: Grogan, 8th level '' Your Blood Rage is exceptionally deadly, rivalling those of Grogan warlords. You gain the following benefits while using your Blood Rage trait: * Once per turn when you roll damage for a melee weapon attack, you add your proficiency bonus to the damage. * As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed towards an enemy of your choice that you can see or hear. * You are immune to the Frightened condition. Grogan Shock Warrior ''Prerequisite: Grogan '' Grogan are known to use anything as a weapon, and use it to great effect. They charge into battle inspiring fear in the enemy and putting them into positions of weakness. * Your Headbutt attack now deals 1d8 + your Strength modifier bludgeoning damage. * When you reduce a creature to 0 hit points, every enemy creature in a 10ft radius of you must make a Wisdom saving throw, the DC equals 8 + your Strength modifier. On a failure, the creatures are frightened of you until the end of their next turn. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier. * When you use the Attack action during your turn to make a melee attack, you can attempt to shove a creature with your headbutt as a bonus action. Flash Recall ''Prerequisite: The ability to prepare spells and cast at least one spell. You’ve developed the ability to instantly recall an unprepared spell in moments of sudden necessity. As an action, you can instantly prepare a spell from your available class spell list (or spellbook, if you prepare spells from one) that you did not have prepared. This spell choice must be of a level for which you have spell slots. You then lose preparation of a different spell of your choice of equal or higher spell level. Once you use this ability, you must finish a short or long rest before you use it again. Skilled Enchanter Prerequisite: Intelligence 13 or higher, proficiency in the Arcana skill. You’ve become a skilled enough enchanter to go beyond the basic study of enchantment and experiment with a better understanding of how the weave will affect your desired outcome. Additionally you have learned to properly utilize certain resources in your craft. * When transcribing an arcane schematic from an already existing magic item, you may roll an Arcana check (DC determined by item rarity) to see if you are able to still leave the enchantment on the item intact while transcribing your schematic. * When enchanting an item, the time required for the item’s enchantment is reduced by half if you include Ether Weave Crystals in its construction for the magic to accept the construct easier. * When enchanting a unique item, you gain advantage on any Intelligence (Arcana) skill checks. Advanced Repair Protocols Prerequisite: Forged '' Forged have built in Repair Protocols for when their physical forms get damaged. The Advanced Repair Protocol only activates in a Forged when the Forged is in a state of emergency, and sends advanced signals to its magical core. * You gain additional hit dice equal to your character level divided by 4 (minimum of 1) * As an action, you can activate your Advanced Repair Protocols manually. You regain a number of hit points equal to the hit dice rolled. You may not roll more than your character level divided by 4 (minimum of 1). You may activate this once every short rest. * When you are reduced to 0 hit points, roll a Constitution saving throw (DC being half the damage you took upon falling to 0 hit points). If you succeed, your form is stabilized. Skill Adoption ''Prerequisite: Lux '' A Lux’s Vision of the Ancients can be a powerful tool. To pull on the experiences of a creature or object is one thing, but some have mastered this innate ability to transfer complex skills and ideas for short times. When you use your Vision of the Ancients ability, you can gain one of the following instead of recalling its experiences: * If you touch a creature and concentrate on it for 1 minute, you can learn one of its languages. * If you touch a creature and concentrate on it for 1 minute, you can learn one of its tool proficiencies. * If you touch a creature and concentrate on it for 1 minute, you can learn one of its mental skill proficiencies. When you learn any of the above three, you gain proficiency in it until the end of your next long rest. Dragonborn's Inspiring Courage ''Prerequisite: Dragonborn '' When you rally yourself in the face of defeat, your allies are inspired by your vigor and courage. Each ally that can see you when you use your Brothers-in-Arms trait can add the bonus added to their roll to a single missed attack roll or failed saving throw until the start of your next turn. Maleficarum ''Prerequisite: Ability to cast at least one spell with spellslots. Blood magic is an outlawed practice of the League of Mages, but that hasn't stopped many apostates from practicing it either way. Utilizing the force of life and death to manipulate the weave and create more potent outcomes. However, blood magic always has its price. * Instead of using a spellslot, you can sacrifice 9 hit points per spell slot to cast a spell * A damaging spell cast in this manor deal an additional 5 necrotic damage per spell slot. * After casting a blood magic spell, you cannot be healed and suffer disadvantage on Wisdom saving throws until the start of your next turn. Necromantic Defiler Prerequisite: Ability to learn spells. The secrets of truly bringing back a life from death is an ancient and dark practice. Outlawed by the League in all its forms, necromancy is dangerous but worthwhile. * Increase your Charisma or Intelligence score by 1. * You are able to learn the Raise Dead, Revivify and Resurrect spells. * When you cast Animate Dead or Danse Macabre, the zombies or skeletons created by the spell can be of Large size, such as ogres. Master Poisoner ''Prerequisite: Proficiency with the poisoner's kit. '' You've mastered the craft of poison making. Experimenting with different ingredients and measurements of various formulae and brewing techniques have resulted in interesting and intoxicating results. * Your proficiency bonus when using a poisoner's kit is doubled. * When crafting your own poisons, you can do so at half the usual cost of materials. * You can attempt to increase a poisons saving throw DC by 2, and add an additional damage die for poisons that deal damage. To do so you must spend one hour modifying the poison. Make a poisoner's kit check against the poisons modify DC. Failing the check reduces the poison's DC by 2 with no additional effects.